Pokemon X and Y: Confusion Labyrinth
by MKDynaBlade
Summary: Three years ago, five kids were given their PokeDexes from Kalos. Time skip 1 year, two disappeared. Time skip another, three more set out with the mission to find Serena and Calem. But the problem is, Team Flare is up and running again, and the three cannot stand each other at all. Kalos is in their hands... But they have the chance to throw it away. (SerenaXCalem at the end)


Pokemon X and Y: Confusion Labyrinth

Prologue

"Hey! You jerk!"

"Calm down, you're just too slow."

"Slow?! Am not!" the girl pouted.

"Uh huh..." The boy retorted.

This is the point where the girl screams his name in disapproval, but who was he again?

* * *

A brunette woke up in her bed with a start. The noise outside was simply unsettling. Well, she did use to live in Azalea Town. Lumiose City is a little too... lively she noted.

"School huh..." she muttered. Her hand tracing over the Pokeball on the desk beside her bed.

Suddenly she grabbed it along with her lime colored jacket and headed out of her bedroom.

She was greeted with her mother.

"Hello Venny~" her mom sing-songed.

"Mo~om," 'Venny' groaned, "I told you not to call me that anymore. Quit calling me Venny and start calling me Ven!"

"Alright Ven!" her mom smiled as Ven tied some of her hair into a side-ponytail. "I packed your lunch in your tote bag already, don't be late for your first day in school!~"

"'Kai mom..." Ven grumbled before opening the front door. _Kalos,_ she grimaced, _At least _he's _not here._

* * *

"Alright everybody!~" A teacher clapped her hands, "We have a new student today!~ Please come in and introduce yourself!~"

Ven stepped in the classroom, and she felt comfortable. Girls started whispering fiercely and boys just stared at the Pokeball in her hand. _I'm never letting them around Syncho._

"H-hello... My name is L-Lavender, feel free to call me Ven..." She stammered slightly.

"You can take a seat beside Gray there." the teacher smiled.

Lavender stared at her.

"The brown-haired boy in the gray shirt she sweatdropped.

* * *

Lavender's POV

I yawned as Ms. Garou went on about Pokemon. I know all this stuff, my dad does work under Prof. Sycamore. My mom and I only moved over when my brother even got an important job in Kalos.

"Alright moving on class we have some very special guests today! They came all the way from Johto! Introducing Gold, Silver and Crystal!"

I perked up at this, they're the famous DexHolders!

No wonder the Johto trio came, Red is training, Yellow feels uncomfortable, Green is busy with Gym Leader duties and Blue is... Off being Blue...

Hoenn is a little too far away from Kalos... ANYWAYS

Only two people walked through the door which got me confused, "Where's Silver?" I blurted out without thinking.

Crystal heard what I said and replied, "Gold left him at the airport and dragged me over here without telling Silver." she sighed.

Gold grinned, "Besides SSG~ I would like it if it were just the two of us~" he grabbed Crystal into a hug.

I jumped out of me desk, "You guys are finally together?! I've been shipping you since I heard of the Masked Man incident! Are you guys really-" someone slapped my head.

"Uwah!" I yelled as a faceplanted onto my desk. "Sorry sorry."

"It's perfectly fine," Crystal replied, a blush still evident on her face though, "I'm honoured our tales even reach Kalos."

I nodded absentmindedly, still trying to recover from the pain of the sinister desk. I'm from Johto though...

"Everyone knows that five children have gotten PokeDexes three years ago yes?" Crystal half-smiled.

"Yes!" Everyone chanted.

"Well, Professor Sycamore has decided to give out PokeDexes to three lucky kids from this class!" Gold grinned.

Eh? Why? There were already five PokeDex Holders from Kalos, and two more before them. Why another three?

"We already have the names picked out." Crystal said.

I hope I get it... But what are the chances? I'm a new student, my dad said he didn't know what class I was in...

"One, Cyan." A girl with long hair flicked her hair over her shoulder, with my good hearing I could hear her whisper to her friend something like, "OMG... Cyan... I will totally... I studied a lot... Pokemon..." piecing that together she studied Pokemon cause she has a crush on Cyan and wants to travel with him. Hmm... Does Cyan like her back? The thought of this made some pretty harsh plans go through my mind.

"Two, Gray." The boy beside me whooped and cheered.

"I would like to thank my beloved..." He might say mom or dad... "Cake!" ...wait what now?

"And the third is..."

"Roselin do you think you'll get it?" the girl's friend whispered.

"Of course I will." She snorted arrogantly. Will she?

"Lavender Likai." I whipped my head back to Gold and Crys, wait whaaa..?!

"H-how?!" I asked, "I just got here today!"

"Professor Likai may not know which class you are in, but Prof. Sycamore does!~" Gold said.

I sat there, hehe, guess I kinda crushed Roselin's dreams...

"Weeeeell," I smirked, "Where do I get my Pokedex?"

* * *

Prof. Sycamore's Lab

"I knew there was a deeper meaning to why you're giving out more PokeDexes." I said.

"Yes," the oh-so-esteemed professor nodded, "Serena and Calem had disappeared, so I had thought that sending others out to find them."

"What if we disappear as well?" Cyan retorted.

"Ah.. well, there's three of you correct? I made a mistake last time by sending them each of on their own tasks. Do all of you want to enter the League?"

"HELL YES!" I grinned.

"PIE!" Gray yelled, wait, he was here all along?

"Sure." Pft—spoil sport.

"First I would like you to head your way to Vaniville Town to search for any clues, you may get the Bug Badge on the way there."

"Heh, 'aight sir!" I false saluted, "I'll just take this and be on my way.~" I held up a Kalos Pokedex and a few Pokeballs + Potions.

"You!? How?!" Prof. Sycamore looked around.

"Teehee~" I smiled.

* * *

**(A/N: WH- WH- I FUCKING HATE MY FRIENDS I WAS WRITING THIS AND THEY THOUGHT I WAS BEING UNPRODUCTIVE THEY WERE FUCKING READING REDDIT WHAT THE FUCK))**


End file.
